


We Can Run And Hide

by NiamJenn1994



Series: When The Wolves Come Out [5]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assault, M/M, Omega Louis, Prostitution, Stealing, alpha!Harry, i'll add more later, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your hand touching mine. This is how galaxies collide.”</p>
<p>-Sanober Khan</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Run And Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry! Not edited...yet. Enjoy! :)

_“Your hand touching mine. This is how galaxies collide.”_

**_-Sanober Khan_ **

 

Falling, falling, feeling the rush of cold air. Somehow it hurt more than the landing itself. Plunging straight into the cold black waters never letting go of each other knowing that if they died then at least they had died together and holding the other. Harry tried to fight against the current dragging them farther away from what used to be their home, holding onto an unconscious Louis. Praying that his love was still alive when his lips were turning a pale blue and he wasn’t doing any better.

He fought with all he had having to let go of their belongings until he made it to the river bank using what little strength he had left to haul Louis up to it. He laid down next to him wrapping his arms around the small omega closing his eyes soon after, letting the exhaustion take over. He looked up at the sky until his eyes slowly closed but not before he looked sideways towards Louis, his eyes filling with tears having let him down. His Louis looked peaceful and Harry wondered if it had hurt. He closed his eyes not wanting to see the life slipping away from him anymore.

Time passed by slowly painfully when Louis finally opened his eyes looking around but closed them soon after when the sunlight hurt them. He felt around for Harry sighing in relief when he found him but that relief quickly vanished when he saw him unconscious, he sat up too fast feeling a bit dizzy but could care less when his alpha wasn’t waking up. He placed his hands on his cold cheeks then started shaking him already a crying mess thinking the worst.

“Harry? Please wake up...you can’t leave me alone. Harry please.” Louis sobbed trying to find a pulse, “We have a long life ahead of us...wake up!” He sobbed, managing to calm down when he finally found a pulse.

He tried to see what was wrong with him never registering he was cold until he relaxed a bit, that’s when he realized Harry must be cold too. He wrapped himself around him trying to warm him up a little fixing his gaze on a tree and when he lowered it, he saw one of their bags wanting to go to it. He waited until Harry started stirring hearing him groaning, making him lift his head up seeing him opening his eyes. The lovely green never ceased to amaze him, then the little blue combined with it, to others it was a flaw but to him it was the loveliest thing he had ever encountered.

“Lou..” Harry stared at him, smiling as he placed his hand on his cheek, “I’m sorry.” Harry said, the tears rolling down his cheeks.

“No, love. I was the idiot who pushed you, I’m sorry...I- I was desperate.” Louis started crying again pressing kisses all over Harry’s face.

“Do you think we’ll be happy now?” Harry asked, “Heaven can’t be too cruel after all.”

Louis stopped crying to look at him with a confused expression while Harry kept looking at him as if he was the best thing to ever happen to him. Louis’ expression finally relaxed when he realized what was going on wrapping his arms around Harry, resting his head on his chest hearing his steady heartbeats.

“We’re not dead, love.” Louis said lifting his head up to look at him seeing Harry looking around before he blushed a deep red.

“I- I thought you had died, you looked so...so lifeless.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis finally noticing how wet they still were, “We need dry clothes or you’re going to get sick.” Harry made the effort to sit up with his arms still wrapped around Louis’ small figure.

Louis ended up in a straddling position looking around trying to figure out where they were while Harry checked him for any injuries. When the alpha was satisfied he slowly stood up helping Louis up as well who stumbled but Harry was quick to catch him in his arms. Harry looked around realizing they were a few miles away from the manor then spotted their bag a few feet away from them still in the water and stuck to a tree branch. He grabbed Louis’ hand and led him to it until they were close enough grabbing the bag to see what they had available.

He sighed in relief when he figured it out it was his bag meaning that the money he had saved up was still in there; however, it quickly vanished as soon as Louis announced he had lost his bag where he had all his expensive jewelry. He sat there for a few minutes until he snapped out of it then got up as soon as he saw Louis shivering a bit. He had made it through worse and he was sure he and Louis could survive.

“We need new dry clothes. Come on.” Harry grabbed his hand and led him through the trees trying to stay away from the roads.

“We can’t stay here in London, Harry. We have to leave...get out of the city.” Louis bit on his bottom lip feeling Harry’s arm wrapping around his waist pulling him closer to his warm body.

“We’re going to Niall’s town, his parents moved there and they promised him they would take us in.” Harry explained feeling the warm sunrays on his face hoping they would warm Louis up.

They had been walking for a while deciding to stay close to the road when they heard a car, quickly running to hide when they had already seen many of the guards. Louis scowled when he saw it was Henry going to the manor then wanted to laugh because he no longer had to deal with his stupidity and bad breath. The manor. That made him think of his and Harry’s mother, wondering how they were doing after what he had done.

Sensing his distress, Harry brought him closer to him kissing the side of his head, murmuring that it was going to be okay. Louis only nodded and continued walking getting farther away from the house he once considered his home, the house he was born in and raised for half of his life. Now his home was walking next to him, holding him close, warming him up.

They made it to Sam and Victor’s place by noon, already exhausted when they had had to walk all the way to the city. Victor let them in without questioning them when he saw the state they were in, and Louis closed the door while Harry helped the man back to the bed. Their eyes widened when they saw Sam lying down on their small bed with his daughter next to him, and holding a tiny bundle of white blankets in his arms.

“He just got here this morning.” Sam told them with a big smile on his face, “Would you like to hold him?” He asked, looking straight at Louis who couldn’t take his eyes off of the tiny baby.

“Are you okay? Is he okay?” Harry walked closer stopping right next to the bed then knelt down to get a better look.

“We’re both okay, H. It was a difficult birth but we’re both okay.” Sam answered, looking up at Louis who slowly got closer.

“Did- Did it hurt?” Louis shyly asked, turning beet red when all the adults turned to look at him, “I was just wondering, simple curiosity.” Louis shrugged, his gaze settling on Elizabeth who was busy playing with her doll.

“It did but it was worth it. His name is Theo.” Sam answered him, letting Harry hold his son, “What happened to you...I thought you would be gone by now?” He asked them.

“You said you were going to leave the night before.” Victor said already walking around feeling much better. He had to get up and work to support his family, they all depended on him now.

“We got caught...escaped this morning.” Harry explained, still holding the baby in his arms, “Niall’s mum said she’ll take us in but I don’t want to leave in plain daylight. At night will be better.”

“You can stay here as long as you need, that’s no problem.” Victor told him.

“Thank you.” Harry smiled then looked at Louis who was playing with Elizabeth.

“Can I hold him?” Louis asked, looking straight at a tired Sam who nodded.

Harry carefully handed him the baby already imagining Louis holding their very own baby, but that wouldn’t be happening for a long time. They had to find a place to live and he had to find a stable job before even thinking about having a child, it was just a lot to think about at the moment. He made conversation with Victor and Sam while Louis held the baby not wanting to let go just yet, and along the way, deciding that he wanted a baby right away. Maybe they could conceive one during his next heat, that’s all Louis wanted.

The baby yawned and stretched his little arms out making Louis coo at how cute he was holding him close to him until he nuzzled his little face against his chest. Louis furrowed his brow when he kept doing it until his little face scrunched up and started crying at the top of his lungs.

“I didn’t hurt him!” Louis started freaking out handing the baby back to his mother.

“Of course you didn't.” Sam chuckled, “He’s just hungry.”

Louis wanted to look away as soon as Sam started feeding his baby, but couldn’t, too fascinated with it all while Harry and Victor were busy talking about things he didn’t care at all. He picked Elizabeth up and sat her in his lap sometimes tickling her sides and kissing her face, startling when they heard loud knocks at the door.

Victor was quick to get up to see who it was while Harry and Louis hid all the way in the kitchen hoping no one would find them there. They were a nervous mess and the atmosphere was tense as they waited hearing a deep male voice talking then after what seemed like forever, Victor finally bid them goodbye.

“Who was that?” Sam asked holding both of his kids close to him.

“That scum Henry is looking for Louis.” Victor answered, “Offered a big reward for whoever brings him back...and Harry...doesn’t matter if dead or alive.”

“I’ll rather kill myself than go back to him.” Louis glared at nothing in particular then started thinking about his and Harry’s mother, wondering if his father had been the instigator of what Henry was doing.

“Now it’s going to be harder to leave the city.” Harry sighed taking a seat on a chair.

“You can always stay here as long as you want.” Victor offered as he pulled his dark brown hair out of his forehead, his bright gray eyes sincere, “I think you’re better off traveling at night, but you have to be careful who you travel with. The roads are not safe at night but you’re going to have to risk it.”

Harry sighed as he wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist making him sit in his lap, “I think it’s better if we leave either tomorrow night or the next, I don’t want to risk it.”

“Have you eaten anything?” Sam spoke up, gently placing the baby on the bed, “I could cook you something.” He suggested trying to get up, wincing a little when he was still in a bit of pain.

“Stay in bed, you just had a baby.” Louis said, frowning when Sam got up anyway and no one stopped him.

“I have to get up anyway.” Sam smiled at him slowly making his way to their small kitchen followed by Victor.

“He just had a baby, he should be resting. And we should go out and bring more food, we can’t eat what little they have.” Louis whispered so only Harry could hear him, biting on his bottom lip when Sam was acting like he wasn’t in pain.

“They’re used to getting up and walking around hours after having a baby. They don’t have anybody to help them and they have to do stuff around the house.” Harry explained as he nuzzled his face on the crook of Louis’ neck.

“He needs to rest.” Louis insisted, “I can cook tonight.” He continued, so sure of himself that he could do it.

“Love, you have never cooked in your life.” Harry chuckled missing the hurt look Louis gave him.

“I’ve watched your mum many times, I know how to make over easy and sunny side up eggs. Anne taught me.” Louis pouted, “We should go get some eggs for everybody.”

“Lou, I don’t have much money.” Harry closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“We can’t eat their food.” Louis whispered, “I’ll feel bad, they’re barely getting by and they just had another baby.” He said looking at the small baby still sleeping on the bed.

Harry loudly sighed realizing that Louis was right, they didn’t have much and there they were, about to eat what little food they had. He looked at his friends again seeing Sam giving his daughter what little fruit they had instead of eating it himself, something he needed to be able to feed his new baby. That’s when he made the decision and gently lifted Louis up getting up as soon as Louis was standing in front of him.

“Wait here, I’ll go get us something to eat.” Harry kissed Louis’ forehead, glad that Louis quickly nodded.

He borrowed a hat from Victor wincing when his clothes were still a little bit damp hoping for Louis to not get sick. He carefully made his way through the market looking for the cheapest foods so he could have more. In the end he had already spent more than enough and the food still wasn’t enough for all five of them so he did what he had to do. He knew if his mother could see him she would already be pulling on his ears and demanding him to apologize and return what he had stolen.

He walked as if he was in a hurry managing to nab a small basket full of eggs when the seller was arguing with another man, and a bottle of milk when the milkman stared too long at a poor omega. He walked as if he had done nothing wrong, but broke down into a run when he heard the shouts behind him. He ran into an alley trying to hide seeing a man running by, and when he was sure he was gone for good, he made his way back.

When he walked in the first thing he saw was Sam sitting on the bed playing with Elizabeth and Louis in the kitchen in front of the stove. He rushed towards him and Victor hoping to salvage whatever Louis was cooking but stopped when he handed Victor a plate full of eggs. When Louis finally looked at him he raised his brows then smirked as if telling him I told you so.

“I brought food.” Harry managed to say, still looking at his Louis making a late breakfast like nobody’s business.

“Louis is such a sweet man, he wouldn’t stop insisting on making breakfast so I could rest.” Sam told him as he slowly made his way to the small table, Elizabeth right next to him.

“He is.” Victor agreed eyeing the food Harry was still holding, “Harry, you didn’t have to bring us food.”

“Don’t argue with me, I wanted to.” Harry said putting the food down on the table then grabbed a cup to serve some milk for Elizabeth.

She gave him a smile and took the cup drinking right away and when she was satisfied she put it down and let Sam help her eat. When they finally sat down to eat, Louis was glad she was eating when he saw her nibbling on a piece of the warm bread Harry had brought. He never asked Harry how he had been able to afford all of it when he knew it wasn’t cheap. Instead, he just chose to eat glad that the eggs he had cooked were good and he had been able to impress Harry. Not that he needed to, but it still felt nice to do.

Harry helped clean up around the kitchen and do the dishes while Louis was too busy with either Elizabeth or the baby, making her giggle every once in awhile. When night time finally came around they had to sleep on the floor on top of two blankets then had another one covering them from head to toe, yet they were still a little bit cold. Harry made sure Louis’ head was on his chest so he was at least a little bit comfortable. They would wake up every time the baby would cry but didn’t say anything when the couple was already doing a lot for them.

The next morning Victor had woken up way too early to get ready for work while Harry made breakfast letting both the omegas sleep. He knew Louis hadn’t slept that well when he had been tossing and turning around all night long making him feel awful for letting him sleep on the floor. He was still making breakfast when he started thinking about his mum and how heartbroken she must be thinking him dead, he just wanted to send him at least a short letter letting her know he was alive.

“What are you thinking about?” Louis asked as he walked into the kitchen, his arms wrapped around himself and dark circles under his eyes.

“My mum…” Harry answered, seeing Louis looking down at his feet, “I want to send her a letter, at least to let her know we’re okay.”

“I’ve been thinking about that too, I don’t want to have my mum thinking we’re dead...I could care less about my father but not my mum and sisters.” Louis looked up at him, his eyes full of tears.

“No, don’t cry love.” Harry was quick to hug him rubbing his back.

“We’re together now and that’s all that matters, but I can’t stop thinking about what I did. I almost got us killed, it was so reckless of me.” Louis tried not to cry, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

“But we’re not dead, we’re here and we’re going to be happy.” Harry tried to make him feel better to not avail.

“We have to let them know we’re alive, send them a letter like you said.” Louis looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“I’ll try and find paper and a pen.” Harry nodded, “But now you have to eat. Could you wake Sam Elizabeth up, please. They need to eat too.”

Louis nodded and went to wake them up having a bit of trouble with Sam, but once they were all awake, they started eating in complete silence. Later that day after being careful around the city, Harry came back with paper and a pen enough to write their mothers separate letters. He also carried two train tickets in the pocket of his jacket making sure they were safe, he couldn’t lose them now. Couldn’t afford to lose the.

Louis sat down to write right away trying to keep it short wanting to send one to Anne too, to tell her he would take care of Harry, wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. He looked up to see Harry already looking at him giving him a smile, and when he was done, he gave Harry the pen. The days quickly passed by after that and when the time to leave got there, they were more than ready. They had asked Victor to take the letters to their mothers the next day after they were gone then thanked him and Sam.

By midnight they walked as close together as they could always holding hands while Harry carried his bag in his other hand making sure nobody was following them. They boarded one of the passengers car at the very back that was nothing like the ones Louis had traveled in. He was used to luxurious ones with people serving him as he wished and comfortable beds for him to sleep on knowing he was safe.

The one he was in smelled like piss and the seats were old and stained making him grimace as he covered his nose with the sleeve of his jacket. He wanted to get off but instead followed Harry to the very back when the older man pulled him towards him making sure he was as close to him as they could. Harry finally found a seat at the very back glad that they were the only ones in that section having seen an older alpha eyeing Louis up and down, as if he was a piece of meat. He pushed Louis in first making sure he was sitting by the window then placed the bag on his lap taking a seat after him. He tried to ignore the looks of disgust Louis was making as he looked around, he understood it wasn’t what Louis was used to, but at some point would have to.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get something better, this is all I could afford.” Harry apologized, making Louis look at him with eyes so blue it made his heart flutter.

“No, don’t apologize. I know you tried, love. I’m just a brat.” Louis tried to lighten up the atmosphere smiling when Harry smiled at him.

“Go to sleep, I’ll wake you up when we get there.” Harry unbuttoned his jacket then opened it for Louis to snuggle up against him and stay warm.

Louis smiled doing as told and quickly falling asleep knowing he was safe with Harry there watching over him when they had a five hour long ride. However, it didn’t last long when he felt someone touching his face, tracing his lips with rough calloused fingers. His eyes snapped open knowing those weren’t Harry’s fingers, the ones touching him were rough and cold while Harry’s were a bit softer and warm.

He whimpered when he saw the big alpha in front of him leaning against the back of the seat looking at him like if he was a piece of meat, as he licked his chapped lips. He wanted to scream but it got stuck in his throat when he felt the tip of blade against it, feeling Harry stirring next to him.

“You’re going to get up and walk away with me. Now.” The man ordered, smirking when Harry finally opened his eyes.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Harry spoke up, narrowing his eyes when the alpha laughed at him.

“And what are you gonna do about it? He’s not yours, I can do whatever I want.” He said, then mockingly cooed at Louis when he heard him crying, “I could fuck his brains out right here, bond him, and no one would do a thing.”

Harry gritted his teeth knowing it was true, if an omega wasn’t bonded to an alpha, even one they considered their partners then they were free game. It was fucked up, but that’s how things were in the cruel world they lived in. He eyed the man up and down barely able to make him out in the dark cart, trying to assess the situation. He would be damned if he let Louis get hurt.

He could feel the train slowly slowing down probably at some station to pick up more passengers, pulling Louis towards him having seen the blade pointing at his neck. The atmosphere was tense as he waited for the train to fully stop and when it did, he pushed the man away from them making him knock against the back of the seat in front of him. He then grabbed Louis’ hand and the bag pulling him out of the seat making a run for the already open doors, pushing away as many people who got in his way as he could.

“He’s coming!” Louis cried out, making Harry run faster without looking back. It was best not to.

That was the wrong thing to do when he was tackled down sending him and Louis down to the ground. He felt Louis rolling away from him, hearing his sobs, trying to fight the man on top of him. He was punched a few times before he finally managed to hit him then get him off of him, still hearing Louis' sobs slowly turning even more hysterical. He tried to catch his breath, but quickly got up when he heard a growl then Louis' screams getting louder. He let out the most feral growl when he saw him dragging Louis away from him. He tackled the guy down then grabbed him by the hair slamming his head against the ground.

He was flipped on his back getting punched again, spitting out blood, until the weight was lifted off of him. He started coughing then felt hands on his face knowing they were Louis' when they were too soft. Louis was still crying managing to have all of Harry's attention until he heard a new voice shouting.

"And get the fuck out of here, piece of shit!" The new man shouted, kicking the man on the ass sending him forward where he took off running.

"Harry..." Louis whimpered trying to clean off the blood with his sleeves.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Harry took a deep breath, trying to get up.

"Are you okay?" The new man asked slowly getting closer to them, knowing it could set Harry off when he too was an alpha.

"I'm okay." Harry answered finally sitting up, only wincing a little bit when his face was already throbbing.

"Are you sure?" The man insisted, taking a step closer only to retract when Harry grabbed Louis by the waist pulling him closer to him.

"I'm sure." Harry responded.

"No you're not, just look at your face." Louis gave him a worried look, still trying to wipe the blood away.

“Ah mate, it does look pretty bad.” the man tried to stifle a laugh, but quickly sobered up when Harry glared at him, “Sorry.”

“Thank you for helping us.” Louis thanked him as he tried to help Harry up.

“Oh it was nothing, I hate men like that asshole. They think they can have and use any omega they want, pretty disgusting.” He said, his eyes wandering down to the bag they were still carrying, “Do you guys have somewhere to stay tonight? It’s getting pretty late and the streets in this city are not safe at all.”

“No thank you. We don’t want to be a burden.” Harry declined even though he had no idea where they were going to stay the night, and if they could afford it.

“You’re not a burden, I just want to help you out.” He said.

“A- Are you sure?” Louis asked, ignoring the looks Harry was giving him.

“I am sure, and I know my omega will not mind.” He gave them a warm smile that convinced Louis right away.

“What’s your name?” Harry asked him.

“Nick. Nick Grimshaw.” Nick grinned motioning for them to follow him.

 

**_*Two Years Later - 1922*_ **

 

Louis walked down the cold Manchester streets smirking when the alpha followed him like a lost puppy, they all did and Louis loved it. He knew this man was loaded seeing the expensive clothes he was wearing and the expensive watch on his wrist, he was sure his mate was going to love it. He knew the chase was over when said alpha grabbed him by the waist and pushed him against the cold wall in the deserted street. The middle of the night wasn’t safe for an omega, unless said omega was doing their job. He placed his hand on the man’s cold cheek feeling him running his hands through his body, his skin tight clothes a bit too tight for his liking but they helped him more than enough clients to keep him going.

“Where do you think you’re going, princess. You’ve kept me waiting long enough.” The man said, pressing kisses up and down Louis’ neck.

“Now now, patience is a virtue. Good things come to those who wait.” Louis placed his other hand on the back of his head, running his fingers through the man’s hair.

“I would like to come in that perky ass of yours, I’m paying after all.” The man replied, plastering himself against Louis leaving no room in between them, “Is that what you want, princess. Do you want me to fuck that tight ass.”

“Oh I’m sure he doesn’t.” Came a deep voice from behind the man, making him freeze on his spot when he felt the muzzle of a gun being pressed to the back of his head, Louis’ fingers still running through his hair, “But I’m sure he would love me too. Right, my darling.”

“Oops.” Louis giggled, removing his head from his hair and slightly pushing him away from him, “I would love too!”

“What the hell is this?” The man asked as he started shaking.

“Oh relax!” Louis slightly slapped him, “Wouldn’t you like to watch him fucking me? Oh love, you should see his cock, and when he knots me, he just makes me scream.”

“Of course you would, you fucking prostitute!” The man exclaimed.

“Hey! Don’t speak to him like that!” Harry snapped, landing a hit right on the man’s lower back making him scream, “Now, give me all you have if you don’t want me to splatter your brains all over the wall and sidewalk. Don’t make me make a mess.”

“No! Fuck off.” The man tried to get out from between their bodies, freezing when he felt the tip of a blade against his jugular.

“You heard him, you fucking pig! Everything! Now!” Louis said through gritted teeth, putting more pressure against the skin making bleed a little.

He laughed when the man began to cry and slowly empty out his pockets then removed his watch and rings still shaking. Louis took them all then Harry pushed him away from Louis making him fall down to the floor where he spit on him.

“Try explaining to your wife where your wedding band is.” Louis laughed, before he took Harry’s hands in his then took off running as they laughed.

The man stared at them as the night swallowed them, then lowered his head feeling lucky to still be alive even though them and their gang weren’t ones to murder. All he knew was that after the couple had taken all his belongings, he was royally fucked.

 

 

_**TBC** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)


End file.
